User blog:Hidden Scorpius XI/My impressions on "Lessons Learned" (Vol3.Ep4)
After yet another hiatus from the RWBY main storyline, we get a new chapter. Let's get started. *I'll have to confess right off the bat, that I don't like this opening very much. In my opinion, it is trying too hard to be darker than the other openings. **Not to mention, I've never liked songs that alternate between fast and mid-slow singing. I don't outright hate "When it Falls", but it's definitely not in my top 10. *I haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaate the RT videoplayer. *Velvet has a speaking line, yay! *Four biomes this time? About time. *Hey guys, did you know that Coco loves fashion? *WHOAH! Yatsuhachi can talk! He's not a golem! *That banter wasn't creepy at all. *I mentally groaned at Coco's fans. *Em and Merc do like to act creepy, don't they? *EPIC BREAKDANCE STORM! *"Get over here!" *Yatsu's delivery of "Coco!" was hilarious. But I still ship him with Velvet. *Oooooooh. Emerald broke Coco's shades. Yeh, she ded. *Holy... can Emerald... no... what was the "other Yatsu" thing? (I'm befuddled by this). *And Coco is losing her cool... this is not good. *And CY are knocked out. Velvet is understandably concerned and HOLY CRAP FOX! You got messed up big time. *Awww, Weiss and Winter are bonding over. *"Summoning"? Now that's intriguing. And more now, seeing that Weiss still doesn't masters THAT skill. *Okay, so Schnees all have the same semblance. It's confirmed. *OKAY! Summoning is kinda scary, actually. WTF! *AH! Jesus Ruby, what the hell?! *Videogames confirmed. **Um, wouldn't the light from the window mess up with the hologram? I mean, Holograms are super-advanced in Remnant, but photoms still should act like photoms. Am I overthinking? *"Yang's booty attack FTW!" XD *Uncle Qrow tells gives exposition of his last mission and... Qrow, you do know you don't come as incospicuous with a BFS slung over your shoulder, don't you? *Wow, Qrow is actually an excellent storyteller. *Discount anime perv character XD *Yang doesn't approve of Qrow's trolling/perviness. *Awkward laughing is awkward... *Qrow doesn't like being called old. *Tsk* One reality check coming right up. *Okay, so the calling out for RWBY's mess up arrived, for those of us who didn't like V2's finale. *Okay, so Qrow realizes they're in the "eye of the storm." Criminal Inactivity is not a reason to put your guard down. And with Ironwood's fleet watching over Vale, they're ignoring what's between the cracks. This is concerning. *Team STRQ (Stark) confirmed. Nice. *Sad Yang is Sad. *Qrow apparently met the girls parents when the team was formed. So... does that mean he didn't knew Raven? (I may have misheard it). *Uncle Qrow wants Ruby and Yang to know that one never stops learning, and that is an amazing advice. Hidden Approved. *Ooooooooooooooooooooooooh! They dropped that phrase! The feels man! TT^TT *GAH! Wormy-worm. I didn't expect that. *Weiss practices summoning with Winter's... "help." *Ouch! "As a receptionist"? That's cold, Winter. No pun intended. *So Papa-Schnee cut Weiss off because he's butthurt she doesn't talk to him? Gee, and forcing her to demand him to stop that is a better alternative? *Okay, I take it back, Winter ain't a b**ch. Strict and unlenient? Yes. But she honestly cares about Weiss' well being. *Oh hey, a second part to "Mirror, Mirror." That's interesting. *Aaaaand taking Winter's advice is gonna bite Weiss in the behind even harder. I just have that feeling. *Joe Macdonald (pretty sure that's mispelled) voices Yatsuhachi. No idea who that is. And that does it for this episode. I really enjoyed it, even if the story didn't move forward very much. Category:Blog posts